A Pregnant Pause
by unashamed-shipper
Summary: Shiki and Rebecca both receive a pleasant surprise


A/N: Hey, hey! I'm back again. I wrote this about a month and a half ago when Shicca & Eden's Zero were just starting out. I'm starting to think I like this story/pairing even more than Fairy Tail...but the jury's still out on that one. Nonetheless, enjoy! I plan on writing more for Living With You and Fairy Tail in general soon once life slows down a bit for me! Thank you all so, so much for all of your patience! Sit back, relax, and read my first ever fanfiction for Eden's Zero :)

* * *

"Okay. One, two...three!"

Rebecca's eyes snapped open and she stared the two red lines on the pregnancy test, shaking it multiple times to make sure it was right. It couldn't be. She and Shiki had only been married for two months, and to make things worse, she was already slightly starting to show. She knew she was of age to have a child, but she wasn't prepared. They had just moved into a tiny apartment together that was barely big enough for the two of them. It definitely wasn't the place to raise a child.

'Our child... " Rebecca thought, pressing a hand to her stomach. It shocked her the way that her abdomen tightened, and looking in the mirror she could even feel herself start to get a little woozy. Realization swept over her, and before she could even move a muscle she tossed her lunch into the sink.

As she wiped her mouth with a tissue, Rebecca wondered how she was supposed to tell Shiki. She knew that he always wanted children, but what would he do when she told him? It was going to be very different than anything else they had ever experienced in their lives.

With a soft sigh, Rebecca padded out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, unfolding the covers and getting into bed. She was going to need extra rest if she was going to be growing a child inside of her, and extra food too. With dreams of more chicken and steak than she could ever devour in her life, Rebecca fell asleep.

"Becca? You here?" Shiki called as he set his car keys down on the table. Usually, his wife would have run into his arms and kissed him on the cheek when he got home, but not today. Wandering into the bedroom with a confused look on his face, Shiki found Rebecca in bed snoring loudly.

'Huh,' he thought, 'Usually she doesn't snore…'

Peering down at her silvery blonde locks unkempt and awry and the cute smile on her face as she snored, Shiki's own mouth curved into a smile.

'Cute,' he thought, and he swept her hair off of her face to kiss her on the cheek.

"How dare you take my food away from me! It's mine!" Rebecca announced as she jolted out of bed, staring Shiki dead in the eyes with her terrifying glare. A shiver ran up his spine and he flinched. His wife was so cute, but man could she ever be deadly!

"Oh! Sorry. Guess I was having a dream," Rebecca said nonchalantly with a yawn as she tossed the covers aside to go check her laptop for more views. Shiki, still frozen, didn't utter a word.

"B-Becca? How was your day?" Shiki asked quietly after the fear wore off, walking over to kiss his wife on the cheek.

"It was...good," she replied after a moment, pausing slightly in the middle of typing a comment back to one of her favorite viewers. In the reflection of the laptop, Shiki saw Rebecca's expression change from happy to cross for a second and then change back.

"There's something you're not telling me," Shiki said, twirling Rebecca's second desk chair around so he could sit in it facing her. As he slung one arm over the back of the chair and tipped it back, Rebecca turned to face him.

"Are you sure you want to know?" she asked, and Shiki hesitantly nodded.

A pause rested between the two for a moment, the kind of pause that is soft and full of tension at the same time. Rebecca knew she had to tell him, and something inside of her shifted. Maybe this baby would be the best thing that ever happened to them. Yes, it would change her body and their dynamic for the rest of their lives, but that...wasn't a bad thing. Shiki's dark eyes rested on Rebecca's blue ones before she let out a sigh and told him something that shocked him to his core.

"Shiki...I'm pregnant."

Shiki was silent for minutes, his face frozen in a dumbstruck expression. Rebecca glared at him once more.

"Say something, you absolute-"

"I'm going to be the best friend that baby's ever had!" Shiki exclaimed, cutting her off from her annoyed sentence and the death glare she aimed at him. Shiki gently lifted his wife out of her chair from where she sat, twirling her around in a tight but careful hug.

Once he let her down, Shiki pressed his lips to Rebecca's as he barely was able to contain his joy. His wife was going to have a baby!

And that was when Rebecca knew everything was going to be okay. Her husband could be an idiot sometimes, but he was her idiot. And that was all that mattered.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know that it's kinda early to be talking about Rebecca & Shiki being married and having kids, but hey, it's cute! I hope you enjoyed the fluff, and don't forget to review! Thanks a million. See ya next time!

Love, Auds :)


End file.
